The Spirit Tournament
by Hush and Forget
Summary: Team Urameshi enters a new tournament. Losses and Wins are inevitable, will Team Urameshi come out victorious? 3rd chapter is up. R&R.
1. Beginnings

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic, so have mercy on my soul. And this is in no way affiliated with the creators/owners of Yu Yu Hakusho, I do not own it, usual disclaimers apply, blah blah blah. Okay, so on to the description. Team Urameshi has entered a new tournament, the Spirit's tournament, and up first in the fight is Kurama. What happens when everyone else but Hiei is defeated? Including the death of Yusuke, the strongest one next to Hiei? Read on and find out.  
  
NeraLunne Sorry, I don't like Kuwabara, I think he's baka and annoying, So, this is the first time and last time I'll make fun of him in the story. I promise. I'll try. x.x; ------

"Come on Kurama! You can kick this punk's little butt any day! Let's go!" shouted the rather large, and stupid, Kuwabara.

"Has anyone ever asked you to shut your large mouth? Can't you see he's trying?" snapped Hiei, crossing his arms, and frowning, a look all to familiar to his face.

"Oh be quiet, you little punk! You're not helping!" screamed Kuwabara defensively.

"Hn." was the only sound that came from Hiei's closed mouth, he continued watching his companion fight.

-On the Field- "You see Kurama? It is your kind and gentle nature that keep you from killing me. You would be devastated. I thought you were a demon! So why not try harder!" shouted the small bald figure, Tasuko, who Kurama was fighting.

The battle so far was an interesting one, Kurama, who at the moment was on the ground, bound by large, red vines.

"That may be true. I do have a kind nature in my human form, but that does not prevent me from killing you. Suichi Minamono, my human form. Yoko Kurama, my demon form. Just wait, my friend, you will meet your end." said Kurama calmly, as if he were having a normal conversation.  
  
Despite the fact that he was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat, he looked as calm and graceful as he normally did. Although, his eyes had a sort of look of determination in them, that no one saw except Hiei.

Hiei knew the feeling all too well.  
  
Tasuko, who had appeared to have grown an extra head, took a large leap into the air, and ran full speed right at the entangled figure of Kurama. Kurama could feel his heart beating faster, and he could hear the gasps from his team mates, Yusuke, Kuwabara(BAKA!), Koenma, and Hiei.

He took a deep breath and managed to wrench one of his arms free of the tight grasp, ripping the fabric of his clothing and leaving a deep cut. He saw the blood begin to stain his clothes, and he turned his attention back to Tasuko, who was feet away now.

He managed to throw his rose whip just in time, it hit Tasuko, and sent him flying backwards.

Kurama gathered all the strength he could muster, and pulled as hard as he could away from the vines, but it did no good.

Tasuko regained his balance, and ran at Kurama again, this time even faster. Kurama had no time to react, the last thing he could feel before he blacked out was Tasuko's body slamming into his. He was thrown across the field and slammed into the wall.

"Kurama!" shouted Yusuke, who dashed over to his fallen companion, and leaned down next to him. Koenma got behind Kurama, holding his head in his lap.

"Looks like he won't be able to take part anymore...Obviously. Kuwabara, take him to the side, see if Botan will take him to the medics." he said, his spirit down a little.

"N-No...I...want...t-to stay...I must support you guys. P-Please.." he stammered, barely able to speak, or keep his head up.

"Hiei, you will take over for Kurama. Finish this Tasuko fool off." said Koenma. "

No! I will." said Yusuke. "Yusuke, we need you for the final match, you are the strongest one." said Koenma firmly.

"Alright...Go ahead, Hiei. He's all yours." muttered Yusuke, crossing his arms.

"Hn. This will be amusing." said Hiei, glaring at Tasuko, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm ready when you are, short stop." muttered Tasuko, grinning at Hiei.  
  
"Fine. Let's get this over with so I can laugh as you as you suffer and die." said Hiei, smirking.

---

Author's Final Note: It's bad, I know! But be nice, it's the first YYH story I've ever written, and I'm trying hard. As usual, you can break my fragile heart with flames, but what I would like are suggestions to make it better, or praise. Or whatever. Anyway, More tomorrow, because It's storming here and I don't wanna break the computer, so, Ja matte ne, minna! Sayonara!

Lunne


	2. Hiei vs Tasuko

Chapter 2: Downfall Author's note: Hey Everybody! Sorry for the delay! My computer hasn't been working right and I guess my Mom fixed it..So, the second chapter is here! It's Hiei's turn to fight! Will be victorious, or will it be his Downfall? Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply, no infringement intended, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, give all credit to Yoshihiro Togashi. And uh...everyone else who owns it. I only own Tasuko. But he's a meanie to Hiei-Chan, so he's not worth anything. I just love rambling. EDIT Thank you to Lil Evans for reminding me!  
  
"Hn. You will be defeated, weakling." said Hiei, standing on the edge of the field, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hardly. I can't wait to see you die. This is where you end, Hiei. Aww, and I bet you just have a little more fight in you." replied Tasuko, looming a good two and a half feet over Hiei. "I don't think so. I think it's your turn to die." Hiei spat back at him, backflipping from the ground below the field and straight in front of Tasuko. "Ha, like that would ever happen." Tasuko shut his eyes and tried his best to look confident. Kurama was struggling to stand up next to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma, he watched his friend stand next to the large Tasuko, breathing heavily from the severity of his wounds.  
  
Yusuke, Koenma, and the ever large(Gomen!) Kuwabara watched in suspense as there smaller team mate stood facing his opponent.  
  
Hiei stared at the announcer, a small neko girl with white hair and gray ears, Hisa.  
  
"Are we going to start any time soon? Because I'm getting rather bored with just standing here listening to your mindless dribble." spat Hiei, glaring at Tasuko. "Fine, little man, it's time to die." screeched Tasuko, lunging at Hiei, his sword in tow.  
  
Hiei's speed was too great for Tasuko, he moved out of the way with great ease. "Poor try." he muttered, smirking at Tasuko. "I'm just getting started." he smirked back. Hiei lunged at Tasuko, moving his sword in a circular motion, he drove it straight towards Tasuko's bare chest, and pushed. Tasuko yelled in pain, but managed to throw Hiei back about a hundred feet. Hiei got to his feet, his sword still tight in his grip. "It didn't do anything! Big Stupid Cheater!" growled Kuwabara from the sidelines. "It was just a warm up..." grumbled Hiei. "Try me little man! My entire body is protected by my power....It's impenetrable!" he said. "I'm sure it is. Still, that doesn't prevent me from killing you!" screamed Hiei, ripping his head band(? I don't know what to call it...) off.  
  
A/N: I know this is really, really short, but I don't have any time. I PROMISE I'll do more this weekend. I've had a huge thing going on this weekend, and it's really annoying. Oooh! And I watched the Poltergeist Report! It was so awesome! XD! Okay, onto the next chapter. I'll start doing it now! :) 


	3. Gone

A/N: So Sorry for the long Delay, I promised you I would write, so here it is! And....Yeah.  
  
I'm attempting to come up with people's names who are also on the same team as Tasuko. By the way, the  
  
team is called Team Okane. Becuase I'm completely lost when it comes to names. And for any one who is  
  
wondering, this has become my new summer project. So there'll be about 15 chapters. And I'm starting new  
  
ones too. I'm just getting ideas. Anyway, take care and enjoy the next Chapter of The Spirit Tournament! --- Chapter 3: Defeat and Downtime  
  
Tasuko was standing in the same position, not flinching despite the fact that Hiei had just ripped off his  
  
bandana and his Jagan eye was open.  
  
Tasuko looked up and snorted, chuckling to himself.  
  
"So...You possess the Jagan Eye. Wow. I'm so scared now." he replied, attempting to be Mister Macho Man.  
  
"You really have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into, do you, baka?" asked Hiei, the evil smirk on his face growing larger.  
  
"Hmm...Pain? Maybe. Death, not likely. Kicking your ass, DEFINITELY!" he replied, grinning widely.  
  
He jumped back a few feet, and ripped out his katana, the blade was black, and the hilt was silver with strange engravings on it. They looked like a combination of symbols and letters.  
  
Tasuko gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and ran at Hiei, full speed.  
  
Hiei moved easily out of the way, drawing his own katana from behind his back.  
  
"Nice try, little man. But I don't give up that easily."  
  
"I didn't intend for the fight to be over, fool. I'm just getting started." the smirk growing ever larger.  
  
"Great, I can waste another 20 minutes of my time just waiting for you to make your move." he yawned lightly, but was caught in mid-yawn by the crushing of his jaw, courtesy of Hiei.  
  
"Damnit!" he shouted, his hand automatically going up and holding his injured jaw.  
  
"Slow." snorted Hiei, stepping back a few paces and gearing up for another attack.  
  
"Just wait Shorty, I'm coming." he growled, both of his wrinkled hands gripping the hilt of his sword. He dashed full speed at Hiei, the silver blade shining in the sunlight. The blade missed it's target, again.  
  
Hiei stood a few feet away from Tasuko, the smirk still on his face. Tasuko narrowed his yellow eyes and spit at Hiei's feet. "Worthless..." he murmured.  
  
Tasuko's team mates, all of whom were demons of the same breed, stood on the sidelines, staring at their companion, who was about to get his ass kicked. One of the demons, who's name was Hajime, let out a loud, ugly laugh, and pointed at Hiei.  
  
"Like this shrimp could ever even put a dent in Master Tasuko. I'd like to see that." he said between bouts of laughter.  
  
Suddenly, Kuwabara shouted from the sidelines, "Hiei! Watch it! Tasuko's at his highest level of Spirit Energy! He's dangerous!"  
  
Hiei turned to Kuwabara, "Thanks for the advice, but I am capable of seeing."  
  
Tasuko dropped his sword on the ground, and held his arm out, and he lunged at Hiei, catching him off guard.

He grabbed Hiei by the neck and squeezed, Hiei barely flinched.

Tasuko began running and he came to an abrupt stop, and threw Hiei as hard as he could at the opposite wall of the stadium.

Hiei landed on his feet, he glared at Tasuko, who was about 50 feet away, and he appeared to have something that quite resembled a large icicle sticking out of his hand.

(Poke him with a popsicle! Sorry! -;;;)) Tasuko pulled his hand back, and with a loud growl, he chucked the icicle- like object directly at Hiei, it seemed to gain more speed with every second and every inch it traveled.

Hiei just barely moved in time, the icicle shattered against the wall, and Tasuko muttered curses under his breath. "What was THAT?" snorted Hiei, smirking again.  
  
"That was just the beginning of a whole lot of pain, my friend." murmured Tasuko, embarassed that his supposed most powerful attack missed.  
  
"I'm not nearly finished!" he screamed, and a large blue crackling ball of energy appeared in his hand, this time, Hiei wasn't able to move fast enough. It hit him square in the stomach.  
  
It didn't have much effect, it pushed him back a few paces, but other than that there was no apparent damage.

"Now it's my turn!" said Hiei, who was now glowing with Spirit energy himself.

"Finally! I get to witness the legendary Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" said Tasuko, snidely. { I hate that translation...}  
  
"Hn. You asked for it." he smirked again, and began unwrapping the bandages from his right arm.

Tasuko crossed his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot. Hiei's arm began to glow, clouds blocked out the sun, casting a substantial amount of darkness to spread over the arena.  
  
His eyes never left the ugly face of Tasuko. The outline of the dragon appeared to be reflecting in his Jagan eye, Tasuko flinched, but, still he stood his ground.

He laughed. "Come on little man! I'm waiting!"  
  
Hiei growled and ran at Tasuko, releasing his dragon, the dragon would definitely devour Tasuko. Tasuko was definitely not ready for this kind of pain.  
  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" screamed Hiei, and the dragon headed straight for Tasuko, and the last things he saw before he was consumed by the flames were the eyes of the dragon, and the evil smirk of it's wielder.

----- A/n: I know, probably not a good description of the attacks, but oh well. I'm too lazy to do anymore right now. It's 12:15 in the morning, and I got a really bad sunburn today and my head is killing me. So...Yeah, R&R as usual, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It should be up by Monday or Tuesday! Enjoy! And Lord D, have fun on vacation! If you have suggestions for the next chapter, please e-mail me! -NL E-mail: tigerlily673hotmail.com Or if you have AOL/AIM: ChibiHiei02 or NeraLunne Enjoy!


End file.
